From the Ashes
by Dragon's Lost Child
Summary: After an accident takes Mokuba's life Kaiba swears never to let anyone into his heart again. But Soyoka(OC)'s mother was hurt in the crash too and circumstances push the two together. Will they be able to find comfort in each other or will Seto shut himse


A/N: Dedication: To Sarah. I'll love you forever. Be at peace, wherever you are.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I certainly did not create Yu-gi-oh, if I did this would probably be a ton better then it is, but I do own Soyoka and her mother. I also own what I hope to be a fairly decent and not totally overused plotline.  
  
From The Ashes  
  
By: Winged Ringwraith of Ra  
  
The accident was nobody's fault.  
  
That was what everybody said later on. It was caused by the treacherous black ice on the streets, left by the last week's snow.  
  
The limo's driver had been going quite carefully, as he always did, what with having a teen worth millions of dollars riding in the back seat.  
  
The green van had been going more than 15 miles below the speed limit, the woman's perfect twenty/twenty vision scanning the road ahead warily.  
  
The streetlight on the corner had been broken, a road crew scheduled to fix it the very next morning, thus, when the brakes failed to halt the black limousine at the stop sign, Mitzuya Komagi did not see it in time to stop. When she, in turn, tried to stop her van at the intersecting road, her car continued to slide quickly along the road's ice.  
  
Finally, the van's headlights caught the limo in its yellow-orange glow, while it was finally slowing to a stop in the middle of the intersection. The sole occupant of the van hardly had time to comprehend what was happening, and the two boys in the limo had barely begun to glance up at their driver in confusion, when the two vehicles impacted.  
  
Under normal circumstances the road crew would have been getting quite worried as they saw the accident reported in the 10:00 news. The teenager in the black limousine would normally have been calling them up before the night was over, or more likely, his lawyer would have been. Normally, Seto Kaiba would have told the manager that if he ever heard of this happening again his company would be shut down before he'd hung up the phone on his second cal; that if he or his brother ever got into an accident because of their mistake again, that manager himself would find himself in extreme jeopardy.  
  
But this was not normal, and they were not worried, because Seto Kaiba was in a coma, and Mokuba Kaiba was dead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Soyoka Komagi stared at the living room's small TV. screen, eyes wide with shock and horror. The fifteen year old girl had been watching the 10:00 news, contentedly eating a bag of microwave popcorn and waiting for her mom to return from work. She'd been running a bit late, but Soyoka hadn't been worried.  
  
And then the green van had appeared on the screen, front completely crushed in against the side of a long black limousine, MADD flag flipping back and forth on a bent antennae like a banner of defeat. The license plate number had been read, and the girl's breath had caught in her throat.  
  
/No way no way this is not happening no/  
  
Now the popcorn was spilled all over the cream colored carpet and the distraught teen was standing, eyes fixed on the horror before her. A balding newscaster stood in the for-front of the screen, a bright smile on his face as though he was reporting on some sporting event.  
  
"This accident was no one's fault. A large patch of black ice covered the intersection, causing both oncoming cars to skid."  
  
"Are there survivors? Is she ok?" Soyoka's voice was shrill, and she did not seem to realize that yelling at the TV screen would not get her answers any faster.  
  
"One victim in the accident was none other than Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorporation. he is currently being rushed to the hospital in an emergency status, along with the two other survivors of the accident. Unfortunately, one person did not survive. Further information is unavailable at this time."  
  
The man's blindingly white smile faded slightly for the merest second as he announced the death, but was back immediately as he added.  
  
"And now on to Phil, with the weather."  
  
Phil's pudgy face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Well, its going to be warming up quite a bit this week, possibly hitting the low thirties . . ." Phil's voice faded, and Soyoka felt a strange rushing in her ears.  
  
"Oh Gods."  
  
Her legs gave out and she sank slowly to the popcorn-covered floor.  
  
/One person did not survive . . ./  
  
"Oh Gods. . . oh Gods. . ."  
  
'What if . . . she could be . . . Mom . . .'  
  
The girl's golden eyes, filled with unshed tears, burned suddenly with fury.  
  
"They didn't even say who died! All they care about is Seto Kaiba because he's a freakin' millionaire, while my mom might be dead!" Suddenly the tears spilled out, but she wiped them back with a furious hand and pushed herself to her shaky feet.  
  
She needed to get to the hospital, fast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What do you think guys? Please review 


End file.
